Silently Sleeping Shadekit (Short of GreySplatter series)
by Greysplatter
Summary: WARNING LIGHT GORE AND LIGHT SPOLIERS.(*REWRITTING* A side thing from a project I plan on doing.) Shadekit, has a talent. A special talent. He is a very disturbed kit that keeps to him and his dreams, here you can look into his dream. Where he is safe, from hurting his two sisters or exposing what he is before it can even take off.
1. Memory is Miserable

The glow of the pale moon shone bright over our shelter. Fat, round, and taunting the moon filled my heart with sheer dread as I thought I saw the black cat once more by the entrance to our clan, his sinister presence pierced my chilling bones. Smoke blew from his jaws as he breathed cooly, his one white paw scratched the surface of rocks as he came closer.

"Give in..." the voice commanded, the smoke filled his chilly eyes, which seem to glow with a supernatural tinge with each pulse on his heart beat. Cool and collected, the exact aura around him. The air seems to ripple with every step he made. I felt blood rush to my nose, which usually lead to a bad feeling. I looked around and noticed the world around me started to commence deterioration every step I made back.

"No... no... NO!" I whimpered, well... screamed more like. _I am protected by hiding my emotions! _My ears started to flatten and my whiskers bracken out of the way of my mouth, I knew there was not a chance this ghost of a past even think of taking me out. _Ashfur will protect me from you motherfucker..._

"You're not safe, Memory." The stranger raised an eyebrow and I stopped moving. I slammed my head on the ground as I felt my face hit the dirt, claws raked my tail and I lowered my hindquarters. I sobbed into the white, gritty ground as hot blood dripped from my tail. I heard the growl of a familiar voice.

"Crookedstar..." I gagged, He snarled, but a raspy, scratchy purr from the older demon. I felt his weight off of me as I heard ringing from my ears; I felt fluid fall from my grey fur from my nose, ears, and eyes. I took my right forepaw and wiped my eyes, I didn't care about my blood. It felt like a soothing cream to the Dark Passenger raging at both of supposed mentors.

"An attack can from any direction," Crookedstar cuffed me around my ear and I felt my Need increase. I wanted to slice his jugular right now with the expertise shot Spinningtail taught me the other few moons; as much as I wanted nothing but to tear out his foul tongue and stick it up his ass. Sadly, he hasn't done anything to fit the Code.

"Disgraced again, Memory?" The stranger peered into my bloodshot eyes, looking for any kind of weakness. He scoffed when he found what he was looking for: Rage and misery at my time being here. The black cat tossed dirt over my front paws, a sign of disrespect down here. I didn't dare rise until the tom hisses at me once more.

"_**Up**_," He commanded.

I stood up, glaring at Crookedstar who stared at me indifferently, his eyes disturbed me. It makes me want to claw them out, but Ashfur's Code forbids me from doing so. It made me so bitter, that I had to be babysitted by two horrible mentors on the planet. I sighed frustrated,

"Can't we continue this stupid session for a night when it makes sense?"

"Scourge-Master, what do we do with a unable kit who refuses to learn his lesson?"

I looked back at Scourge and he looked at Crookedstar and grinned.

"Crookedstar, Shadekit, prepare yourselves," Scourge gave me a toothy grin.

_Uh-Oh..._

"Cause neither of you leaves until one of you are unable to continue..."

"Wait.. Wh-?!"

I felt a skull shattering blow to the side of my head, and I felt the hard grass hit me. I grinned at the numbing feeling from my head swimming but I looked past the illustrations of spinning and I jumped to the side to avoid a pounce. I unsheathed my claws and I twitched my ears, knowing he is expecting me to trust my eyes instead of my other senses.

I grin as I jumped backwards and twisted my body around so I can brush past his pelt. I quickly formulated a plot as I reached head level. Harking back to what Spinningtail said, my claws are long enough puncture the veins under his neck. I took a risky chance and took both of my paws to meet his neck to his haunches. I would then be able to land on my paws.

I heard the satisfying yowl of pain as my claws dug into his neck, hopefully slicing through the arteries and the throat. I then used gravity to my advantage and began to tear beyond his rugged pelt and the oh so wonderful scent of blood filled my nostrils. As blood courted as they are. I landed but my paw twisted in a _**VERY **_painful way as I fell on my chest and I felt cold, but burning fluid shooting up from my esophagus.

"Ack!" I felt searing hot pain as I felt the wind knocked out of me as I coughed up blood roughly, I spat a splatter of blood onto the ground. I lowered my paws to find a rib out of place and and stifled a sob of Primal Instinct sobbing for Ashfur. I felt a spasm course through me as I learned where the missing rib went.

_Right in my lung..._

All common sense gone, I flung myself at a limping Crookedstar and I knocked him over the head with the same headbutt he gave me earlier and didn't even feel the damage. Dark Passenger has joined this battle now. Crookedstar now fits Ashfur's code, and now he's going to die once more. I dug my claws into his neck and ripped apart the fur and tore them into a split. I then bit into his veins, and raised my head and tore out whatever I could.

I spat out the rubbery tubes and growled. I was coated with the old tom's blood now and pressed my paw forcefully into his throat, crushing it. I then moved his head towards me so I can see his eyes bluntly. I saw fear in the old cat's eyes as his pupils began to fade, smiling I let the Dark Passenger settle as I look at Scourge with a satisfied grin.

"I win."

"You think this is a game?!" I hear a voice boom beside me.

I looked beside me to see Ashfur walking towards me in a very angry matter. He gave me a hard expression that made me cower under his piercing blue eyes.

"N-no! I was stating-..."

"Enough, I was watching the whole time; Shadekit and I am disappointed in you." Ashfur hissed, "Wake up, and sleep. We are done with you."

* * *

"_I'M SORRY!_" I noticed my voice was buzzed.

I opened my eyes, and looked around the nursery and noticed my face covered in warm fur left and right, I noticed my two sisters were still sound asleep. My screaming will go on unnoticed and silent, for my screams were blocked by the cozy sleeping of my kin's fur. I silently felt the tears come down my face, which is rare since I don't feel... Emotions...

I felt myself slipping once more, into the realm of madness that is my dream scape.

I sighed in relief. I wasn't damaged, but I will be sore...

Maybe Ashfur will let me sleep for once?


	2. Memory or Loyalty?

**What's up guys, it's Higherne. Shadefur's secondary account.**

**Another dream shape.**

Snow.

The worst thing ever, and we would be better off without it. Especially when you have to be in a cell for ever forever, nothing but sitting in the frostbitten grass with a thorn bush for shelter and a cell door. Escaping should be quick right? It would be easy if they weren't prickly about guard patrol on every single square inch of the damned to DarkForest's pit of lava buried under various sharp rocks place I lay in. The cell didn't allow me to stretch in any direction without feeling my pawpads pricked and blood would to follow, and I grinded my paws to the grassy floor until the warm fluid soaked the snow and melted it. It would also act as a blood sitter so I didn't bleed out.

Only when I stop trying to escape the thornbush, I would start to panic like the wounded kit I am. I would feel the thorny walls close in and the snow would turn into a full blown blizzard, the biting cold would cling into my fluffy fur and slice through my heat barrier like a lightning icicles into my veins. The soreness of my aching bones would join the biting cold as I would cough violently because of the space. I would feel homesick and try to escape but it would turn over into a hail the size of my sisters pawpads. I would laugh as I remember my two easily excited sisters, and dragging me to get scolded by the grouchy elders once more.

I then snapped back to reality and the Thornbush hadn't moved at all, I realized that I was hallucinating because of the biting cold was getting to my head. I silently swore at myself for falling into my thoughts once more, but every time I went back into my thoughts the air around me becomes warmer and the thornbush moves away. I opened my blue eyes and sighed in relief as the air became from leaf-bare to the luscious forest of new-leaf. The snow kept falling and clinged onto my fur, but I didn't feel it. Or cared more like it. I sniggered and felt bile come up, I opened my jaws and let out the stinging fluid out. I shook my head and the biting cold slammed into me hard. I heard whispering from the Need; teasing me to a full blown taunt. I wheezed in frustration.

I flung myself at the thorn walls and fought for it. The pricks tore at my fur and raked my flesh but my willpower is sharper than these overrated claw s that stung worse than a wasp. I bit and tore through the branches hastily because claustrophobia was settling in, the natural claws dug deeper into my skin. I felt some sort of warmth cover my body, I felt my teeth tighten and my eyes flared wide open. My eyes dilated into slits; I unsheathed my claws, although they were out anyway now in attack mode. The Dark Passenger got his wish now, I am now sitting in the back seat as I felt my movements became more rapid and and precise slashes.

I finally broke free, but I felt taller and stronger. My neck felt like something was tied to it. I look down and noticed my paws were covered with a black booties, enough room for my claws to spring out at a moments notice. At my neck was a bandanna, grey but just lighter than my coat. My mouth was covered by a cloth or some sort, kept the breathing short and delicate. I looked to my left and notice there was no more clearing, escape a cave, a tied down cat with moss, and me. I smiled and made my way towards the stranger. But gasped when it was the body of my mother.

I frowned momentarily, but Ashfur's code was first before anything else. Even family, her apparent sins listed on the walls close by. She was starting to stir, but was slowly starting to panic. I have done this before in my dreams l, so why can't I do it now? In this lucid dream? I felt myself hesitant, I heard her whimpers and I felt myself break. The Dark Passenger shut his mouth for a second before whispering shrilly into my head, I clawed at my brain for him to stop. I know I'm going to remember every moment of this, it's never getting out now. I looked back at my mother and I felt what's left of frozen heart crumble.

_What has she done?_

I looked at the wall, looking for the most deadly sin of Ashfur's Code. I felt my ears ring when I found it. I looked back at my mother who stared right at me, I sighed heavily.

"I can give you more Poppy Seditious Mixture if you want..." I meowed, sounding more sincere than intended.

"N... Shadekit? What in..." She began. But I slammed my paw into her throat in a quick motion. Crushing her esophagus. She died instantly, but it felt like hours what had been a few agonizingly long minutes.

"Nevermind, it would be a waste..."

I snapped my eyes open, it was early morning, the dark blue of early sun gave a gloom look to the clan. Or that was in my own opinion, I still had two pelts snuggling towards me and my _alive_ mother. I flicked my tail over my two sisters and looked at Mother's pelt and closed my eyes once more. I gave a sigh that could wake up both of my sisters and have them cuff me around my ears, at the same time and roll over. I twitched my whiskers in amusement when they just snorted irritatedly and went back to sleep, pressing closer to mother and me. I turned back to the realm of sleep.

_Leave me to sleep peacefully for once._

"Whitewing..." I murmured, snuggling closer into my mother's side. "I hope to Starclan you will never fit his code..."


End file.
